


Bingkai Foto

by esspada111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st work, Deja Vu, Jealous Tsukishima, M/M, ampuni, asupan pribados, hasemeleh hasemeleh, ide menstrim, kei yang baper, maso :), neko, nganuin, sampahan buat otp huehehe, sok-sok supernatural #geh, very slight tsukishima & yamaguchi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esspada111/pseuds/esspada111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei sadar kalau ia memang membutuhkan sosok Kuroo di hidupnya. Apapun keadaannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingkai Foto

**Author's Note:**

> A little work for kurootsuki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

**Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi**

**Bingkai Foto** **© Ice Fhaa**

**Kuroo Tetsuro** **u** **– Tsukishima Kei**

.

.

.

.

Kei hanya ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Bukan karena _paper_ akhir yang baru saja mendapatkan revisi besar-besaran dari Ukai- _sensei_ yang membuatnya kelelahan. Oh tentu saja tidak. Otaknya diberkahi oleh Tuhan, kalau Kei mau, ia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam setengah hari. Bukan Kei sombong, ia menyebutnya kepercayaan diri. Nyatanya ia sudah terlanjur kehilangan setengah seleranya untuk mengurusi _paper_ setengah jalan tersebut.

Akhir-akhir ini waktu serasa lambat berjalan dibanding sebelumnya, membosankan, tak ada tantangan. Seperti dahulu saat dirinya belum mengenal manusia yang memberikan warna di kehidupannya yang biasa saja. Kuroo Tetsurou seperti narkoba. Dan Kei sudah teradiksi, huh?

Ia tatap langit.  _Orange_ mengingatkannya akan rambut Shoyo. Mahasiswa _hyperaktif_ yang hobi beradu argumen tak penting dengan Tobio. Ia kadang terlibat di dalamnya. Diseret.

“Baka,”

Ada jeda sedikit di sela langkah kaki panjang milik Kei sesaat setelah ia berucap. Ia memandang jalanan lalu melangkah kembali setelah sebelumnya menyentuh keningnya yang mengerut. Kei mendadak pusing dan napasnya terasa berat. Setelah memaksa menyeret kakinya beberapa langkah, Kei mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi plastik di depan _mini mart_. Ia duduk, memandang ke depan lama dalam bisu.

Kuroo tidak akan melewatkan acara ceramah panjangnya jika ia mendengar Kei mengatai orang lain. Kuroo akan berbicara dengan mengatasnamakan etika dan sikap yang selalu membuat kuping Kei berdengung, dan ia tidak dibiarkan mengelak. Padahal Kuroo sendiri mempunyai mulut yang perlu dipelintir, hanya saja Kuroo lebih terampil mengontrol.

Kuroo selalu mengatakan kalau itu semua karena tingkat kedewasaan laki-laki itu jauh di atas Kei. Dan Kuroo lebih berpengalaman, baik itu dalam pengetahuan bagaimana menjalin komunikasi, bersosialisasi dan seks.

_Jangan mengatai manusia. Seperti orang tidak berpendidikan saja. Atau kamu memang orang seperti itu? Hoo..._

“Diam, Kuroo-san,”

_Sia-sia uang yang orang tuamu keluarkan demi membiayai anaknya yang satu ini._

“Diamlah,”

_Lihat! Wajahmu memerah. Manis sekali sih. Ayo kubelikan shortcake kesukaanmu._

_“_ Kubilang diam!”

_Kei!!!_

Kei tersadar. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. Gadis SMP yang baru saja keluar dari toko memandang horor pada dirinya. Kei menghela napas mengabaikan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergerak di bawah sana. Dadanya mencelos saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut tengah menggesek-gesek kakinya.

Ia menunduk.

Sebuntal bulu hitam pekat dengan bola mata besar tengah menatapnya. Lurus tepat ke arah bola mata Kei.

“Meow...”

Kucing hitam itu kembali menggesekkan badannya ke kaki Kei. Tampaknya ingin diperhatikan dan Kei malas berurusan dengan segala makhluk tuhan.

Ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Angin bertiup agak kencang. Kacamatanya melorot beberapa mili.

“Meow...” Kucing hitam itu kembali meminta perhatian. Caper membuatnya jengah. Itu mengingatkanya pada laki-laki yang tidak punya rasa malu untuk mengatakan kata cinta hanya di hadapannya. Kei tidak berharap Kuroo mengatakan hal tersebut pada publik namun ia tidak akan merasa buruk jika mantan kapten tim bola voli Nekoma itu mau melakukannya. Meski Kei akan berpura-pura tidak suka. Gengsi.

Ia tidak butuh Kuroo yang selalu mengungkapkan kecemburuannya hanya pada dirinya jika ia sedikit lebih intens pada Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Hinata atau Bokuto. Bagaimana jika melakukan suatu proklamasi di depan mereka semua tentang hubungan yang Kei dan Kuroo jalin? Tentang kepemilikan Kei?

Bukan Kei banyak menuntut, ia hanya jengah dengan semua omong kosong— “Meow…”

Hitam mengingatkannya pada Kuroo.

Mata Kei dingin tak berkedip.

“Pergilah,”

.

.

Kei melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, mengambil jarak yang lumayan cukup jauh agar makhluk kecil di belakangnya berhenti mengekori. Meongan dari kucing hitam itu tidak berhenti sepanjang jalan. Beberapa orang ada yang memandang langsung ke arah Kei, meminta pertanggung jawaban dengan mata penuh selidik, dan beberapa orang tertawa.

“Uwah lihat kucing hitam itu.”

Sesaat setelah menggerutu dengan muka kemerahan, Kei menoleh dan mendapati beberapa laki-laki dan satu perempuan dengan pakaian mencolok tengah mengelilingi binatang yang tadi setia mengejarnya. Lucu sekali Kei memikirkan kata dikejar seakan dirinya benar-benar dibutuhkan.

Kei menghela napas lega. Dia akan selamat dari kejaran kucing liar dekil itu. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakiknya sebelum percakapan segerombolan manusia tadi membuatnya berhenti.

“Lihat kepala kecil dengan mata hitam pekat itu! Aku ingin memeliharanya! Ini kucing liar ‘kan? Tidak ada pemiliknya ‘kan? ‘kaaan?”

“Kayaknya emang kucing liar,”

“ _Lucky!_ ”

“Ahaha. Terakhir kali aku lihat kucing yang kau pelihara mati di taman,”

“ _Shit_. Itu salahnya karena kabur saat aku akan memberinya makan,”

“Ah aku ingat. Dua hamsternya kemarin mati terinjak adiknya wahahaha.”

“Kali ini aku bakal kurung dia di kamarku biar engga mati lagi deh,”

Tsukishima Kei tidak suka berbagi apartemen. Dulu membutuhkan waktu empat bulan sampai ia mengizinkan Kuroo memasuki wilayah privasinya. Itupun dengan berbagai usaha dan sogokan dan berbagai muka memelas yang Kuroo berikan. Membiarkan seekor kucing liar tinggal di apartemennya seakan membiarkan kuman masuk. Kei bukan penderita _mysophobia_ tapi ia enggan berbagi tempat tinggal. Tidak lagi. Kuroo sudah cukup memberinya tekanan.

Kakinya bergerak ingin melangkah pergi.

“Maaf. Aku mau mengambil kucing ini,”

Ara? Tsukishima Kei takjub bukan main pada orang yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan hidup makhluk kecil tuhan di antara para manusia dengan otak miring di sana—meski ia memasang raut muka lempeng bak teplon. Oh. Tuhan pasti memuji tindakan mulia tersebut. Kei mendengus mengejek.

“Maaf _big boy_. Kucing ini sudah menjadi milik kami,”

“Tidak. Kucing ini kucing rumahanku. Tadi ia ikut berbelanja denganku dan sepertinya ia kehilangan jejak langkahku yang terlalu cepat. Kuharap mata kalian tidak buta karena minus saja sudah cukup menyiksa,”

Segerombolan manusia berotak miring itu memandang agak lama dengan tatapan sebal lalu pergi dengan decihan keras. Kei memandang refleksi dirinya yang terpantul dari kaca besar sebuah toko kue di perempatan jalan dekat lampu merah. Kucing itu tengah memandangi manusia lain. Menengadah seakan meminta digendong.

Kenapa dari semua tempat, harus toko ini yang menjadi saksi bisu ekspresi ceria dari seekor kucing hitam dekil saat dirinya dipangku oleh tangan kurus manusia berkacamata itu?

“Berhenti mengeong, kucing dekil,”

.

.

.

“Ck,”

Kei berdecak sebal saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati kalau dua kardus yang ia bungkus tadi pagi berserakan di depan pintu—menghalangi langkah kakinya, dan dengan sengaja ia menyepak kasar ke samping. Syaraf penghubung rasa sakit di kaki nya direspon baik oleh otak Kei saat bersentuhan dengan kardus berukuran besar itu. Kei sedikit meringis. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan kardus-kardus tersebut.

Tangan kanannya memegang  plastik putih berisi mie instan untuk tujuh hari ke depan, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menggendong sesuatu yang lain. Kening Kei kembali mengerut.

“Apa sebenarnya yang sedang aku pikirkan?”

Entah sejak kapan Kei mengonsumsi makanan yang tidak sehat itu. Mungkin sejak tugas akhir yang selalu mendapatlan revisi-an—padahal jika niat, Kei akan dengan mudah menyelesaikannya. Ini semua karena Kuroo yang dengan seenak jidat membuat _mood_ Kei turun. Oh. Itulah kenapa Kei makan mie instan pun karena laki-laki itu. Kei mengurut keningnya. Ia pening.

Pandangannya memburuk. Ia perlu memeriksa kembali kedua matanya. Pikir Kei.

Dan berkebalikan dengan kedua mata besar yang sedang menatap Kei dengan seksama, elok dan sedikit nakal. _Mohon kerja samanya, megane-kun._ Entah kenapa Kei merasa sebal, padahal hanya ada suara jarum jam yang berjalan dan kucing itu tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Dengan langkah malas, Kei meletakkan kucing yang ia pungut di depan toko kue tadi ke atas keset dekat dapur, dan berniat menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, tetapi berakhir mengambil susu di dalam kulkas, menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk kecil dan ia sodorkan pada makhluk hidup lain di ruangan yang minim akan cahaya tersebut.

Laki-laki berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu melangkah mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air bening. Kerongkonannya kemudian basah. Ia tatap kembali kucing hitam liar di depannya yang masih asyik menyeruput susu yang tanggal kadaluwarsanya lusa nanti. Akiteru akan memuji amalan baiknya jika ia tahu. Tapi Kei tidak akan sudi untuk memberitahukannya.

~OoO~

Kei tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit asma ataupun yang lainnya selain membenci ukuran sepatu yang tidak sesuai dengan kakinya. Ia sehat walafiat kecuali flu suatu waktu atau demam musim panas. Hal yang wajar mengingat Kei adalah salah satu manusia normal yang diciptakan tuhan meski mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibilang manis. Sedikit diluar batas normal kebanyakan orang-orang. Tsukishima Kei spesial. Menurut ‘dia’. Kei menatap benda yang dipegangnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan garis lengkung.

Suara kecap lidah kucing di dekat dapur yang sedang meminum susu masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Sepertinya Kei harus membeli stok susu lain. Kei menoleh sedangkan sebelah tangannya memegang bingkai kayu persegi di atas rak yang menempel ke dinding. Tangan kirinya menggantung santai di sisi tubuhnya, meski begitu, keringat dingin keluar melalui pori-pori kulit yang membungkus tulang. 

Kucing itu benar-benar berwarna hitam legam. Tidak ada warna lain selain hitam. Meskipun badannya kecil, Kei jelas tahu kalau kedua lengan dan kaki itu cukup kuat dan elastis untuk menahan tubuhnya—jika suatu waktu Kei melempar kucing itu keluar dari apartemen lantai tiga itu.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di depannya.

_“Kei sayang, bersabarlah. Kumohon,”_

Tuk.

Sret.

Ia mengambil tas lalu keluar dari apartemen, menguncinya dari luar dan melangkahkan kakiknya menuju kampus dimana Ukai-sensei sedang menunggunya. Mungkin.

Haruskah setiap hari Kei mengalami kemunduran mental karena Kuroo?

“…”

“Ohayou, Tsukki!”

“Ohayou…”

.

.

.

Kei sampai enam bulan yang lalu adalah termasuk orang yang disiplin dimana segala hal ia atur dengan sedemikian rupa, sehingga waktu yang ia lewati tidak habis begitu saja tanpa makna. Dan saat dipandanginya keranjang belanjaan sore itu, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya melakukan hal yang jika Kei versi dulu akan mengatakan kalau itu adalah hal merepotkan dan sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Penjaga kasir memberi tahu harga yang harus dibayar dan Kei mengeluarkan sejumlah uang sebesar seribu lima ratus yen.

Kei hanya membatasi, bukan pilih-pilih. Ia mempunyai pandangan dan pola pikir berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, itulah mengapa Tsukishima Kei selalu enggan berhubungan dekat dengan manusia lain.

Menurutnya, merepotkan jika dikelilingi orang yang bahkan tidak akan bisa mengertikan dirinya. Yamaguchi adalah orang yang lulus menjadi salah satu teman yang pengertian pada sifat Kei, jika tidak ingin disebut maso. Kei bukan orang yang gampang mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan baik, dan ia membenci Kuroo.

Jika Yamaguchi akan memaklumi tingkah laku Kei dan memberi balasan berupa sikap penurut, lain hal dengan Kuroo. Tsukishima Kei oleh beberapa rangkaian kata-kata, akan ditelanjangi sabar dan pelan sebelum dibuat diam, dan itu menyebalkan.

Sama menyebalkannya saat melihat binatang kecil itu berlari menghampiri Kei yang membuka pintu. Seperti Kuroo _dulu_ yang kegirangan saat dirinya menyambut Kei yang pulang telat karena kerja paruh waktu.

Kei mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dan menemukan dirinya benar-benar heran kenapa semua isinya adalah makanan kaleng untuk kucing di depannya yang sedang menggerakkan ekornya ke kanan dan kiri. Oh. Ada ikan makerel rupanya.

“Meow,”

“…Jangan kegirangan seperti orang bodoh begitu,”

Kucing dibawahnya menggelung di bawah kaki Kei. Menggeram.

.

.

Biasanya Kei akan menghabiskan waktu sore dengan kerja—atau jika libur, ia akan tidur sampai pagi datang kembali. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Cahaya masuk menyilaukan bola mata Kei dan ia merasakan tangannya mendapatkan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket. Kucing berbulu hitam itu asyik menjilati jari-jari panjangnya. Sesaat setelah manik hitam binatang di bawahnya bertabrakan dengan manik sewarna madu miliknya, aktivitas jilat-jilat itu hilang, digantikan dengan meongan yang tak berhenti sebelum Kei meletakan tangannya di atas kepala kecil berbulu lembut itu.

Kucing di bawahnya menggeram pelan, menikmati elusan majikan barunya. Kei menatap bagaimana kumis itu bergerak-gerak. Gemas tidak bisa terelakan dan saat jari telunjuk Kei mendarat sempurna di atas bibir si kucing, ia merasakan apa itu _deja vu_.

* * *

 

“Hm? Ada apa?”

Kuroo menengadah mencari ekspresi dari orang yang menyentuh bibir atasnya. Kepalanya bergerak, menggelitik paha Kei.

“Kapan terakhir mencukur kumis?” Pertanyaan itu membuat ledakan tawa dari Kuroo yang baru berhenti setelah rambutnya diremas keras Kei. Kuroo mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kiri itu dengan tawa yang masih tersisa.

“Itu bukan hal yang lucu, Kuroo-san,”

“Tapi kamu lucu, Kei. Aku sayang sama kam—”

“Jadi?” Sejenak pipi Kei memanas.

“Aku sayang sama kamu, Kei. Satu minggu yang lalu kok,”

“Ini tumbuh lag—“

“Kei lucu,”

Kei terdiam.

“Tahu rasanya kalau ngobrol dipotong orang?”

Kei tahu tidak ada gunanya mengelak. Manusia ini selalu tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan dirinya. Kuroo tersenyum. Kei sebal.

“Ini tumbuh lagiii,” Kuroo meringis saat jari panjang kurus itu menekan keras pada daerah atas bibir dimana rambut halus sudah mulai bermunculan.

“Lihat, Tetsuro… Ini tumbuh lagi,” Suara Kei memelan dan tekanan itu berubah perlahan, lambat laun menjadi elusan dan kepala Kei sedikit condong sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan lengan kekar Kuroo menarik tengkuknya dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

* * *

 

Kei menatap kosong jendelanya. Ia merindukan Kuroo. Teramat sangat.

“Kapan kembali dan meminta maaf?”

.

.

.

Pagi tak beraroma kopi kembali datang. Kei menguap sepanjang jalanan. Ia ingin berhenti kuliah saja dan Akiteru juga sang ibu akan memberikan wajah kecewa. Kuliah membuatnya harus berjalan melewati toko kue di seberang jalan dekat lampu merah. Kei selalu merasa mual ketika mau tak mau harus berjalan melewati toko, dan ia benci saat aroma kue yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan terhirup oleh indera penciumannya. Alasan yang menyedihkan. Kei menyedihkan.

Ia benci harus menyebrangi _zebra cross_ dan mendung dan hujan. Semuanya selalu mengorek luka dalam yang tak kunjung sembuh di hati Kei. Dia laki-laki dan tak ada yang salah dengan hal tersebut. Dia manusia. Mempunyai hati yang ia tidak peduli orang akan mengatainya lemah bak hati kebanyakan kaum hawa.

* * *

 

“Kei, dengar. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Aku akan berbicara pada _oyaji_ perihal perjodohan itu.” Kuroo menatap langsung mata Kei tanpa niat beralih pada apapun dan Kei jengah. Saat itu awan menghitam dan bergelayut seakan ingin menjatuhkan beban berat.

“Kau hadir di _blind date_. Itu cukup untuk menjadi sebuah harapan bagi **calon wanitamu** ,” Kei hanya berusaha bersikap tenang dengan menyeruput Americanonya.

“Itu hanya pertemuan biasa, Kei,”

“ _Ah sou_ ,”

“Kei, jangan sentimen seperti ini,” Dan Kei yang mendengarnya terdiam dengan cangkir yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

“Hey,  Kei. Jawab aku.”

Apa salah jika merasakan cemburu saat pacarnya sendiri makan malam dengan seorang wanita? Pegangan pada cangkir itu mengerat.

“Kei jangan mengabaikanku seperti ini.”

Kei hanya manusia normal. Persetan dengan semua kata ‘spesial’ dari laki-laki yang sekarang sedang meminta perhatiannya.

“Tsukishima Kei,”

Kei memandang cairan hitam di dalam _cup_ kecil di tangannya. _Americano_ itu pahit dan ia entah keajaiban apa memesan minuman yang bahkan tidak disukainya itu. Lidah Kei mengecap rasa yang tertinggal di mulutnya.

Pahit.

“Sayang, dengar _please_. Aku tahu kamu cemburu melihatku berjalan keluar dengan wan—ekhem manusia lain, tapi itu cuman pertemuan biasa seperti kepada kolega-kolega yang lain.  Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Cintaku hanya untuk kam—“

“Kuroo-san, bagaimana bisa kau membual hal seperti itu saat kau sendiri tidak menghubungiku selama tiga minggu lima hari? Kau selalu bikin kagum saja. _Sasuga_ , _tenchou_ , aha ha ha,” Kei tertawa tanpa niat. Bagus. Ia sekarang fiks seperti perempuan cengeng. Kuroo terdiam di tempat dan menghela napas panjang. Sebuah layar _gadget_ terpampang di depan mata Kei dan ia mengernyit.

“Lihat, aku mengirimmu pesan satu bulan yang lalu. Aku pergi ke China untuk urusan kantor, dan _oyaji_ tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menolak pertemuan itu sehari setelah pulang dari Cina. Dua hari yang lalu…”

 “…Kei, makanya jangan baper sampai mendadak pikun begitu ‘kan?”

Kei tahu laki-laki di depannya sedang mencoba mencairkan suasana dan Kei rasa itu salah. Ia, demi leher t-rex yang patah terinjak oleh kaki sialan Kuroo, lelucon tersebut hanya membuat urat di dahinya semakin berdenyut. Dan Kei lebih baik pergi dari pada memilih opsi untuk menumpahkan sisa kopi _americano_ di dalam cangkir ke atas kepala berambut hitam itu.

“…dan aku…kamu tahu, Kei. Oke. Aku salah karena tidak menghubungimu lagi. Aku benar-benar dibuat sibuk oleh pekerjaan. Kei? Hei. Pembicaraan kita belum seles—“

“Aku punya _paper_ yang harus diselesaikan sesegera mungkin.”

“ _Paper_ apa? Dengarkan ak—”

“ _Are_ _ee_? Mungkin kencan buta dengan wanita itu membuatmu lupa kalau pacarmu yang asli itu mahasiswa tahun akhir yang akan segera lulus,” Kei semakin merasa sesak saat raut muka terhentak Kuroo tercetak di depannya.

“S-sepertinya aku yang mulai pikun. Pertambahan umur memang mengerikan ya, ahaha.”

Kei menatap sekilas tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya. Ia pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya membayar ke kasir.

“Kei, berhenti. Kau bisa sakit kehujanan,”

Kei tetap berjalan tak memedulikan sosok di belakang yang setia mengejarnya. Kuroo memanggilnya tanpa henti. Mendengungkan nama Kei berulang kali. Meski Kei tahu lampu hijau akan berganti ke lampu kuning, ia berlari berharap laki-laki di belakangnya berhenti mengejar dan ia bisa menghindar meski dalam hatinya paling terdalam, Kei ingin tetap dikejar.

“Kei, kubilang berhenti di situ!”

“KEI!—

Decit rem yang bergesekan dengan aspal menggema di jalanan sore itu. Kei sudah sampai di seberang sana, nyaris terserempet mobil _box_ tapi ia berhasil menghindar. Suara wanita yang menjerit histeris dan klakson yang bersahutan mengiringi belakang punggung Kei. Dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Seketika pupil mata di balik kaca itu melebar sempurna.

Remang-remang dari lampu yang mulai dinyalakan selalu membuat Kei pusing. Semuanya seperti deretan film yang diputar terus menerus tanpa henti dimana darah berceceran dari kepala seseorang sebagai sumber likuid kental merah di atas jalanan. Telinganya berdengung oleh hiruk pikuk suara manusia di sana.

Pikirannya melayang mengandai-andai ingin mengulang dimana ia masih duduk di dalam kafe tadi dan memilih opsi untuk menyiram Kuroo dengan _americano_ nya. Lututnya lemas dan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dadanya sesak ketika kedua mata berbingkainya melihat tangan kanan dengan jari-jari panjang yang disukainya mengarah pada Kei—seakan ingin menggapainya. Meminta Kei berbalik arah.

Jalanan ramai dan Kuroo tergeletak tak bernyawa, tak terselamatkan.

_“Lihat, Kei. Bagaimana jika aku tertabrak mobil dan mati di jalanan seperti di film ini?”_

_“Pikiranmu itu sama konyolnya dengan drama film yang ka_ _u_ _tonton, Kuroo-san.”_

_“Aku akan gila jika itu terjadi padamu. Bener deh. Rasanya aku enggak sanggup buat nerusin hidup tanpamu.”_

_“Kuroo-san, diam,”_

Kei ingin satu kesempatan saja. Dadanya sesak seakan ingin meledak dan Kei kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Kei menjerit dan air matanya mengelak untuk berhenti.

* * *

 

ei…

Kei…

“Kei?”

Kei membuka mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali, kembali cahaya matahari sore menelusup melalui jendela apartemennya, menyiram wajah Kei. Ia menguap lebar sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya yang kemudian menyentuh kulit seseorang dengan gerakan seperti meninju.

“ _Oya_? Tidur nyenyak, _sleepy head_?”

Dengan perasaan heran yang menggelayuti pikiran, Kei menengadah mencari sosok pemilik lengan kekar juga suara baritone yang familiar di kedua telinganya.

Kuroo menatapnya jenaka dengan cengiran seperti biasa. Kei mengerjap sekali lagi, mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Dan saat ia merasa keawarasnnya sudah terkumpul penuh, Kei melompat ke depan dengan cepat dan menatap siaga.

Kuroo sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan aksi mendadak Kei, tapi ia kembali memberi cengiran lebar.

“Ada apa, Kei? Aku tahu aku tampan,” Kei masih terdiam di tempat saat Kuroo berjalan menghampiri dan mengangkat dagunya dengan jahil. Entah kenapa Kuroo terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dan saat mata sewarna madunya bertemu dengan manik hitam kelam itu, Kei mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap sekeliling.

Tatanan ruangannya, dapur kecilnya yang berdampingan dengan kamar mandi, dinding kertas bergambar kucing hitam di sekitaran tempat belajar. Kei menoleh ke belakang, berlari melihat rak sepatu dan tempat payung. Ini memang apartemennya. Kamarnya.

“Hei. Jangan mengabaikanku atau nanti kuhukum. Mau?” Lagi-lagi Kei menoleh ke belakang, mencari sumber suara dan mendapati wajah penuh kejahilan tercetak sempurna di sana. Di depan Kei. Kuroo ada di sini. Kei menahan napas lalu melompat meraih dada Kuroo dan memeluknya erat.

Kuroo ada di sini. Jantung laki-laki didepannya berdetak teratur. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dentuman jantungnya yang bertalu-talu tak karuan. Kei menggesekkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kuroo yang terbalut kain baju berwarna biru.

Apa _paper_ akhir membuatnya kecapaian sampai ia bermimpi yang teramat buruk? Orang yang sedang ia peluk terkekeh lalu tertawa dan kepala Kei mendapat elusan.

“ _Yosh_ … _yosh_ … Aku di sini, Kei. Aku di sini…”

Keduanya terdiam lama dan drama yang sedang berlangsung tersebut diakhiri oleh suara perut yang sepertinya berasal dari laki-laki yang sedang Kei peluk. Kei menengadah mendapati Kuroo yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

“Mau ikut belanja? Aku kangen aktivitas mendorong _trolly_ dan Kei yang berjalan di depan memilih makanan,” Kuroo menyentuh hidung Kei dan mengusap-usapnya. Tatapannya sedih, berlebihan seperti biasa.

Kei hanya mengangguk lalu Kuroo mendudukkannya di atas kasur.

“Kei ingin makan apa? Daging atau ikan? Oh. Kita pilih saja nanti. Uwah… Kayaknya kita mesti ke ATM dulu. Uangku habis,”

Kei menatap punggung Kuroo yang sedang memakai jaket sembari tersenyum. Cerewet seperti biasa. Ia turun dari kasur berniat mencuci muka sebelum berangkat belanja.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan matanya jatuh pada bingkai foto di atas rak dekat cermin besar itu, dan Kei tergelitik untuk melihatnya. Sejak kapan rak itu menjulang tinggi jauh dari jangkauan tangannya yang panjang?

Ia tatap cermin. Mukanya pasti berantakan. Kei terdiam. Tidak ada wajah Kei yang tercetak di dalam cermin tersebut. Hanya seekor kucing berbulu pirang dengan kedua bulatan hitam dimasing-masing sekitaran matanya. Tidak ada kacamata. Tidak ada muka yang ia kenali sebagai Tsukishima Kei. Sebagai dirinya.

“Kei? Sedang apa?” Kei tetap diam di tempat. Telinganya tidak tuli tapi ia enggan menanggapi panggilan tersebut, sampai Kuroo menghampiri dan memangkunya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Kei kini melihat refleksi Kuroo dengan kedua tangan memeluk seekor kucing berbulu pirang di cermin tersebut. Kei menengadah mendapati rahang yang tegas dan pandangan lurus ke depan.

“Sepertinya aku harus sudah bercukur, ya?”

Cahaya matahari masih berpencar di ruangan tersebut namun Kei hanya melihat kehampaan di kedua bola mata hitam itu. Sebelah tangan Kuroo meraih objek yang tadi menarik perhatian Kei.

“Kalau Kei yang ini melihatnya, pasti aku sudah dimarahi habis-habisan. Walaupun nanti ujungnya aku akan mendapatkan ciuman fufufufu,”

Ia yakin ini bukan musim salju atau musim gugur. Ia tatap ke belakang melalui sela-sela bahu lebar Kuroo saat mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan yang baru ia sadari terasa begitu dingin.

Di dalam bingkai itu, tercetak sempurna Tsukishima Kei dengan kacamatanya. Ada simbol berbentuk hati yang Kei yakini dibuat oleh Kuroo di bagian pojok foto.

Kei tidak mengerti roda yang dijalankan para pegawai Tuhan saat ini di kehidupannya. Di dunianya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia ingin ada di samping Kuroo dan Tuhan sepertinya mengabulkan. Meski tidak seperti apa yang ada di dalam harapannya.

Kei memeluk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kuroo, menempelkan hidungnya di kulit panas itu lalu menghirupnya.

Ini memang Kuroo Tetsurou.

_Tuhan…_

_Terima kasih?_

**End.**

.

 


End file.
